The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which displays an image formation range when an image is formed.
Recently, an image forming apparatus, e.g., an electronic copying machine having functions for copying an image of an original on a paper sheet without changing its size, enlarging or reducing copy, or forming an image with a noncopied section to be utilized as a binding margin or the like has been developed. However, in such a copying machine, a preset copying magnification or an image forming range is only quantitatively displayed on a control panel, and an operator cannot grasp the relationship of the copy to be made relative to the original.